Questions That Need Answering
by fringecrazed
Summary: Peter and Olivia play a daring game while snowed in at the lab. Set really any time in the latter half of season one or the beginning of season two. This is my first fanfic, so all reviews and constructive criticism is welcome


"Storm's getting bad out"

Peter clomped into the lab, flicking snow off his shoulders and head and stomping his feet. Olivia, buried in her last few minutes of paper work hadn't notice the snowfall had turned into a full fledge blizzard.

"I didn't think anyone would still be here, everyone else here?"  
Answering but not looking up from her laptop

"Astrid took Walter home a couple hours ago, he wanted fruit pops, so Astrid wanted to get that over with and get home before the real snow started"

Stretching in her seat

"There. done. Ahhhh God that was painful, but all my paper work is now completed and with no open case it's going to be a good Friday evening."

Getting up to look at the blizzard outside.

"Oh wow, I didn't know it was that bad out, how many more centimeters are the calling for? Olivia turning to Peter

"Last I heard, 30 more, we already got 21, that are saying it's the worst blizzard the Boston area has had in over 100 years, the wind's horrendous, with power outages everywhere"

Going over to look out the window with Olivia, Peter's call rang

"Hello?"

"Hello, son, just calling to inform you we have lost power, ah but not to worry, my concoctions of elixirs will keep me nice and toasty"

"Okay, Walter, I'll be home as soon as I can"

Turning to Olivia

"We've lost power, probably should start making my way home before Walter has too many of his experimental lab elixirs"

"Okay, let me just pack up my stuff and I'll meet you out there is a couple"

A few minutes later, Peter comes trudging back in the lab

"Well we might as well get comfy here, just talking to the night guard, they've closed the street, two trees blocking it, no traffic can get in or out, and with the snow neither of our cars are getting through any side streets."

"Great, the first totally free Friday night I've had it forever, is going to be stuck here, in the lab"

Olivia flops down in here seat, puts her feet up on the table to get comfy.

"I know, free Friday nights is a very rare occasion nowadays, but I for one, still feel this is better than a case. We'll just make our own fun"

Olivia nods in agreement and smiles. Peter instantly brightened up seeing Olivia smile, it's a rarity to see Olivia smile so brightly, Peter thought. Yeap, he was definitely going to try his hardest to show Olivia she can let her hair down with him. He'd wanted to spend more off work time with Olivia for a while, they had caught a couple drinks together once at the end of an extremely hard case. Although that was a while ago, when they were very new to each other and the Fringe department, so there wasn't any real opportunity to get to know Olivia on a more personal level. Peter notice early on Olivia was a very guarded person, reasonably so with everything that's gone wrong in her life lately, but something told him once Olivia got to know you and trust you completely, she was quite an open book. Peter has known for a while that Olivia completely trusts him, saving each other's lives on numerous occasions tends to build a kind of trust normal co-workers, friends or heck even lovers can't ever build. Peter definitely did notice there was a natural bond growing between them, lately there have been more light-hearted talk, maybe a ribbing on the rare occasion when there wasn't some life threatening or universe shifting case they were chasing after.

"I agree, I'm game, whatcha got in mind?" said Olvia

At that Peter's mind started twirling, he was quite surprised Olivia was so laid back tonight, he knew how she liked to get home to relax after a long case and ton of paper work. He couldn't blame her, if he had a place of his own, with no one to babysit through the coming down of a high he would thoroughly enjoy relaxing at home too. But tonight was the type of relaxing he enjoyed, spending time with a beautiful woman who he could have witty conversation with. This impromptu evening together was his chance to see the side of Olivia he's been dying to know.

Peter looked around to the back , where the fridge was "Well I believe there is some left over Domiono's on the fridge and some beers too"

Olivia, rubbing her belly "great, I'm starving"

"Fantastic" says Peter

A few minutes later they had transformed Walter's lab table into a dining table. The smell of pizza and pasta filling the air and a case of beer cracked open.

Peter raised his bottle to cheer a rare Friday night of no cases

"To a very rare case free Friday night, we maybe be snowed in, but I couldn't ask for better company"

"Neither could I, cheers" Olivia said smiling and clinked with him.

Conversation for Peter and Olivia always came easy, whether it be work or personal. Personal didn't happen very often, but on the rare occasion when it did happen, it was fun. Surprisingly though, no shop talk was discussed. Peter tried to stare clear of any case related discussion and Olivia was in need of a night mentally away from work. Over their pizza and beer they traded funny little anecdotes of their childhood, the names of the best friends, pets, favourite subject in school, most hated subject and first crushes.

"Ahh okay, your turn, what ya got for me?" Olivia asked, really enjoying this little game of questions, it was fun learning about Peter's past, not his conman past but the real stuff, the stuff that made up who he truly is.

"umm ok, well I know your first crush was _Jason.. oooohh_ but who was your first kiss?"

Olivia giving a little smirk, "Jarrod, he was the new kid one year in seventh grade, we got paired up for a project, I liked him a lot, but I didn't know if he liked me, anyway we were walking home one day, we decided got for a walk to a duck pond, we sat for a while, didn't really say too much, then he turned, looked at me and kissed me."

" ahh, very sweet" Peter commented

"He was so nervous, just as I was about to return the kiss he up and bolted. He was shaking like crazy. Anyway, I caught up with him the next day, grabbed him and kissed him back. We went out for a couple months"

Laughing, Peter joked "smooth operator"

Laughing "shut up, it's a good memory for me, ok, then, tell me Romeo, how'd you lose you virginity? And what age"

Peter swallowing hard on his sip of beer wasn't expecting that kind of question from Olivia. "ohh taking it there, huh?" Giving her a suggestive wink.

"hey, I'm not taken it anywhere, sounded like maybe you had some smooth moves to tell about"

"Hmm, ok, ok, fair enough, but no real smooth moves, didn't have them til later on" Peter making another suggestive eyebrow wiggle at Olivia. "ahh 19, took my girlfriend camping for a weekend, nothing really romantic I guess. Happened in the tent"

Olivia taking another swig of her beer, nods and all smiles

Peter very quickly shoots the same question back to Olivia." Your turn"

"18, was at boarding school. Friday night my roommate was out at a party, I stayed in that night and my boyfriend snuck in to the dorm. We started to watch a movie"

Peter looked at Olivia with scepticism, " 'watch' a movie huh"

Olivia blushed, "well that was the intent but one thing lead to another and…" Olivia motioned to say 'you know that rest'

Peter nodded understandingly and smiled widely." Oh my god, we cleaned up the case, buttttt, I believe I saw a bottle of whiskey on the shelf"  
Peter walking over to the kitchen area "that is if you are up for it?"

Olivia was more than up for it. "Definitely, bring it on"

Peter pouring a couple of glasses and definitely starting to feel the effects of 4 beers, stumbles a bit sitting down and of course Olivia catches that, laughs "Peter Bishop, I thought you could handle your liquor?"

Looking straight at Olivia, "oh Agent Dunham, no problem in that department" as he shoots back the drink he just poured.

Olivia smirking and raising an eyebrow, raises her glass and shoots hers back. "ohh impressive" Peter says. Olivia gives him an 'I know' smile.

Olivia, feeling daring tonight, maybe because of the drinks or maybe because she finally wants to let her guard down with Peter goes in for another daring question.

"Ok, your turn in the hot seat"

Peter sidles up for another question. "Are you an ass or tits man?"

Peter starts laughing and is a little shocked that Olivia came out with a question so bold.

"I guess I gotta choose then?"

"Yeah mm hmm" Olivia replies, arching her eyebrow

Pausing for a moment Peter answers "ass all the way"

Olivia started nodding her head as if to say 'I knew it', Peter wanted to know exactly what the meant "And what is that look for?" "Nothing" Olivia grinning widely denies.  
"oh no, that look isn't nothing, tell me"  
"well I'm just not surprised, I knew you were an ass man"

Peter looked at Olivia very confused "well seeing how we've never had this discussion before how would you know?"

"How could I not, you're always checking out my ass" Olivia's statement left Peter feeling flushed and caught red handed. Should he apologize? Say it was inappropriate, that it'll never happen again? He couldn't blame her if she didn't like it, they were after all co-workers and friends, hardly in the realm of that being appropriate.

"But I must admit…" Olivia suddenly got up and walked around to were Peter was sitting across the table, she walked up so close he had to back his chair from the table, he spread his legs as she kept walking forward into him. Leaning down to whisper in his ear and reaching for his hand she slowly says  
" sometimes I wish it were more than just your eyes on me". His hand in hers, she slowly slides it on to her hip and over to her ass and squeezes his hand. She lets out a small sigh of pleasure, his warm hand in direct contact with an area of her body that she longs to be touched, among so many other areas.

Peter, still sitting, wastes no time making his other hand busy on her ass as well. Peter looks up at Olivia and says "your turn to answer" Lowering his face so he is almost touching his lips to her abdomen he asks "where else have you wished more than just my eyes were?" Reaching for Peter's hands, she motions for him to stand, she takes his left hand and slides it down her flat stomach, over the front of her pants and with her hand guiding his she cups and grinds his hand on herself. With her other hand she guides his mouth to her breasts, she doesn't need to guide him at all in this area, as he quickly undoes her blouse and starts licking and kissing all over her breasts, sucking on her nipples through her bra.

No more questions need to be asked, all the questions they wanted about each other are being answered in touches and moans of pleasure. In the fog of Peter's brain he suddenly remembered the couch that was in the office in back. He picked Olivia up, kissed he deeply and carried her to the office.

Laying her down on the couch, she sat up and gently drew Peter in between her legs. Standing in front of Olivia, he watched as he undid his jeans, pulling them down, and stroked him a couple times through his boxers. "ahhh Olivia" She then pulled down his boxers and smiled her famous lop-sided suggestive grin at the sight of Peter's fully hard dick. "Guess I got my answer, I knew it wasn't only your drinking ability that was impressive" Cupping and massaging his balls she took him into her mouth, wetting him from tip to base, the sounds of her sucking and wetting him and the feel of her spit rolling down his balls almost threw him over the edge. As much of he didn't want to back away, he did for he didn't want it to be over without giving Olivia as much pleasure as he kept fantasizing about.

Hovering atop of Olivia he slowly undid her bra, with his teeth he removed it, now for the first time seeing the bare tits he had so often pictured in his mind with pleasure himself. Sucking on each nipple, giving each thorough attention, he then moved down over her abdomen and undid her pants, throwing them on the floor he started to work in her panties. He loved this, all the private things he wondered about Olivia he would now know. He had so many feelings for her and he was so overjoyed to get to experience this with her. He often wondered if she liked to be trimmed, shaved or au natural. As he pulled her panties off it was his turn to get his answer. Grinning very widely "Just what I like, a smooth agent and a smooth lady". Dipping his head down he started to lick her most intimate area, she was so aroused, his face was soaked. Using his hand he spread her arousal all around her inner thighs, massaging her while he sucked on her clit. This drove Olivia insane, her moans were no longer quiet sighs of pleasure, and they were loud exclamations of pleasure. Wanting to feel Olivia cum around him, he moved up and once again hovered over Olivia. He positioned himself at her tingling, dripping wet pussy, looked into her eyes and said "Are you ready? Are you sure?" "More sure than I've ever been about anything" Olivia assured him. Peter thrust into Olivia, her hips lifting to meet him, wrapping her long legs around his waist and burying her face into his neck as she cried out his name. They moved with another, up and down, kissing every body part they could reach for what seemed like forever, both Peter and Olivia's moans getting louder and louder, until Olivia reached her orgasm, wrapping her arms tight around Peter, she let out a scream. Peter thought for a second that the security guard would have probably heard that, but then the feeling for Olivia's pulsating pussy sent him into his own fantastic orgasm.

A few minutes after both their hearts stopped racing Peter says " guess I got another question answered"

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Olivia looks over at him

"You are a screamer" Olivia immediately blushed. "Only when the sex is absolutely fantastic"

Peter rolls over and drapes an arm around Olivia, "well I guess I gotta keep my game up then"

Olivia laughs, kisses him deeply and says," Yeah I guess so, cause I got a lot more questions to ask you"


End file.
